Ripples of Love
by Nina1015
Summary: Years after the war ended, Kallen moved on with the life with the last person anyone would've imagined: Gino. They now are a happily engaged couple, however, Kallen has a set of news that will change their lives, and create a ripple effect neither one of them could stop. They just hope for the best.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys!_

 _For those of you who don't know me yet, I'm Nina, and today I'm bringing you guy my very first Code Geass story. I've been wanting to write lots of stories about Code Geass because, let's be honest here, the ending fucking sucked, and it left me wishing for so much more. So, if they don't give me to me, fanfiction will._

 _I hope you guys enjoy the story. I wanted my first story to be about one of my favorite characters, so I choose Gino, because I love him and he deserved way more screen time that he actually got._

 _This is going to be a sweet and fluffy trilogy + a bonus chapter, based on one of my favorite couples. I hope you guys enjoy it. Here's the first chapter. I hope to see you all on the next chapter. Thanks for reading~_

 _Nina-chan~_

 **Chapter 1: Notes**

Kallen took a look at the clock next to her bed. It was only two in the morning. It had only been four minutes since last time she took a look at it, yet for her, those four minutes felt like hours. Anyone who knows Kallen, could figure out that she was worried. But worried wasn't the right word. She was terrified. She was so worried about Gino, like she had never worried before. Just a month ago, he had to leave with some other guys from the Knight the Rounds to do some kind of job that Gino didn't tell her much about. More than once she tried to convince him to tell her everything, but she never succeeded. All Gino told her was not to worry about it, that it wasn't anything dangerous. Kallen knew Gino wouldn't lie to her, but she still worry about him. He was supposed have come back about a week ago and he still isn't back. He hasn't call her or had any type of contact with her for the last week and a half. It was killing her not knowing if he was alright or not, not that she would ever admit that out loud.

After the whole war ended and everything was somewhat back in order, Kallen started to become more friendly towards Gino. She found out that he wasn't the self-centered, egotistical brat she thought he was. He was actually the contrary. He was friendly, sweet, caring and humble guy that more than anything, he wanted to make people happy. Their relationship kept growing and growing until she decided to give him an opportunity and became his girlfriend. To her surprise, Gino was the best boyfriend she could have ever asked for. He would always do whatever he had to do to make her happy, no matter what it was. He was always there for whenever she needed him. If he had to go to the end of the world for her, he would. But the thing that Kallen loved the most was the fact that he cared for her. He cared for her more than anyone else had before. She never remembered her family caring for her as much as Gino cared for her, and she loved him for that. Sometimes she would think about the old her and laugh at herself. The same girl who swore never to fall in love was today engage to no other than Gino Weinberg, laying on their bed at their new house and she wouldn't have it any other way.

They had gotten engaged around eight months ago and moved in together a month after, after Gino finally managed convince her. Ever since Gino became a Knight of the Round, he had been living on his own, and most of the time he would get awfully lonely. Once Kallen had agree to marry him, he had asked her to move in with him. Kallen couldn't say she didn't need the help. After all, she used to live in a very crappy apartment paying more than it was fair. He was always saying the house was way too big for just him. The house wasn't a mansion like the ones they grew up in, but it was perfect for them. Two stories, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, living room, kitchen, and everything else included. It was perfect. What Kallen loved the most about the house was the beautiful garden. Ever since she moved in, she made sure the gardens were always full of flowers and other plants. She always told Gino flowers used to remind her of the good, old times.

Once again, she took a look at the clock. It had only been five minutes. She was frustrated, to say the least. She was tired and wanted to sleep, yet her own worries wouldn't let her. Suddenly, she felt a very familiar sensation at her stomach. She stood up from the bed quick as lighting and rushed to the bathroom. There, she throw up whatever she had left on her stomach, which couldn't be much since she had been puking all day long. Once her stomach had calmed down a bit, she stood up from the floor, washed her mouth and headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. On top of the kitchen counter, she found her phone. She had been looking all over the house for it. She took a look at it. 3 missed calls, but none of them were from Gino. She served herself a glass of water, took her phone and went back to her room, see if now she could at least get five minutes of sleep.

' _I really should calm down. Gino is no idiot. He knows what he's doing. He's been a Knight of the Round for a long time. Heck, he was the only one that was a match for me and my Guren. Even though I would never admit it, he almost beat me once. I should give him a bit more credit. Maybe they had to stay a couple days over and he hasn't been able to contact me. I probably have nothing to worry about.'_

All she really wanted at this point was to convince herself everything was going to be alright, so she could calm down and get some sleep. After drinking her cup of water, she placed it on the nightstand next to her bed, together with her phone. ' _Is it too much to ask for at least an hour of sleep?'_ She hoped not. After laying back down on bed, she hoped Gino would be back home by the time she wakes up. That was the only thing she wanted right now, along with some rest. She placed her head on her pillow and hugged Gino's pillow. His scent was still fresh on the pillow. It calm her down and she could make herself believe he was there with her. After a couple minutes, she was finally able to fall asleep.

 _ **Next morning**_

It was around ten when Kallen was awakened by the annoying sunlight. She wanted to stay sleeping, but once she was awake, she could never go back to sleep right away. Although she was able to fall asleep last night, she didn't really had a good night sleep. Sure, she was able to rest for a time and she felt somewhat better, but it was not a good night of sleep. Ever since Gino was gone, Kallen hasn't been able to sleep properly. She had so gotten so used to having him sleeping right next to her that she grew dependable on it. More than once, Kallen wanted to kick herself over how pathetic she had become. Slowly, she stood up from bed and started to get all the things she needed to take a long and relaxing shower. After a good half an hour, she was out of the shower. She dressed in a pair of white shorts and a purple tank-top. She really had nothing to do, since it was summer and she didn't had to go to classes, which she was almost done with anyways. She had just cleaned the whole house yesterday, so today she had nothing to do other than being lazy. Once she was done dressing, she headed down to the kitchen with the intention of making herself some breakfast. At the thought of food, Kallen's stomach made a very strange sound which warned Kallen she shouldn't eat anything. Kallen had been feeling this way for the past few weeks, give or take a couple days. Everything made her sick, even the thought of food. She couldn't eat anything without puking it later. She was tired of feeling that way, and the fact the Gino wasn't there to help her made her feel even worse. Since she couldn't eat anything, she decided to have some orange juice as breakfast. She was afraid that everything else would just make her sick again. After serving herself a glass of juice, she sat in the sofa in the living room and turned on the TV. After looking through some of the channels, she finally found an interesting looking movie. The movie was very interesting, and she was trying her best to pay attention to it. But minute by minute, her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

There were many things that could make Gino happy. Ridding his Tristian, eating his favorite foods, and many others. But nothing compare to the feeling of finally being home and being able to see his fiance after being away for such a long time. This past month without Kallen had been way too much for him. Hell, even one day without Kallen was too much for him to handle. He loved that girl and the thought of having to be away from her was enough to kill him. But right now, all he felt was an immense happiness. He was finally home, nothing felt better than that. It was probably around one in the evening and he knew Kallen would be probably be doing chores around the house. He remembers how messy he used to be when he lived by himself. Ever since Kallen moved in with him, the house was always perfectly clean. She called it being organized, he called it 's why when he walked into the house, he was surprised to found it in total silence. The only noise that could be heard was the soft volume of the TV. He walked to the living room and there he found Kallen, sleeping in the sofa like a baby. He couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. It was just too adorable. Slowly, he walked towards her and placed a small kiss on her forehead, making sure he didn't wake her up. Being as careful as possible, he lift her up in his arms and carried her back to their room. Once there, he placed her on the bed and went to take a shower. After all, it had been a long day and all he wanted to do was relax.

After a long and relaxing shower, Gino came out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants. He notice that Kallen was still sleeping. This wasn't something very common for Kallen. Gino was well aware that his girlfriend loved to sleep, but she normally didn't slept during the day. She must have been very tired in order for her to be taking a nap. He knew that lately she had been pretty stressed out planning the wedding and everything else that came with it. Maybe that's what had her so tired. He couldn't help but smiled everything time the thought of Kallen becoming his wife crossed his mind. In less than a couple months, they would finally be married. There was no denying that he loved this woman beyond belief. Nothing could make him happier than knowing that soon she would be his wife. He still remembers the day that he proposed, and she accepted.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _If Kallen's day became any worse than it was now, she was going to hang herself. Today was probably one of the worst days of her life. To start off with, she overslept and and missed her first two classes. After that, the rest of her day went downhill without any improvement. All her professors also seemed to be having a bad day and decided to take it out on the students. She had so much work and so much crap to do that she honestly thought it was going to eventually kill her. Not even when she was part of the Black Knights did she had this amount of work. College was definitely Hell in the shape of a school. To make matters even worse, everyone seemed to be in the mood to bother her, and more than once she had snapped at people. Yes, today was definitely not her day._

 _When she was finished with her classes, she couldn't feel happier. Now all she wanted to do was head home, take a warm shower and go to sleep. She could work on her school work later on. She lived in a pretty small and crappy apartment, but it was all she could afford with her job. After the war ended, she had cut all connections with her father. They never had a good relationship to start off with, and Kallen wanted nothing to do with that man. She was perfectly happy without him. Her life was a lot harder than it was back then, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Sure, she didn't have all the luxuries she had when she was a Standtfeld, but honestly, she didn't want, nor needed any of that. She had everything she needed and that's what matters to her. Not to mention, she had an amazing boyfriend who was always taking care of her. She couldn't ask for anything else._

 _When she finally arrived to her apartment building, she was greeted by the sweet landlord. She was an elderly lady with an amazing heart. Kalled loved her. It reminded her of the grandmother who always spoiled her grandchildren._

" _Hello there Kallen." Greeted the elderly lady greeted her. "That gorgeous boyfriend you have left a package for you. Here you go." From behind the counter where she was standing, she pulled out a big box, wrapped with bright red wrapping paper and a silver bow. "Any special occasion?"_

" _Not that I can think of." Reply Kallen. It wasn't her birthday. It wasn't their anniversary. There was nothing that Kallen could come up with to explain why would he get her a present. It was certainly strange, not that she mind. She had gotten used to Gino spoiling her like this. At the beginning, she used to get angry whenever he did something like that. After Gino explaining to her that she was the only person in the world he could spoil, she became less hostile to the idea of hims spoiling her. Eventually, she got used to and to her surprise, she found she loved when he spoiled her. She grabbed the box and thanked the lady. She then headed towards the elevator and soon, she arrived to her apartment._

 _The apartment was quite small, but since she was the only one living there she didn't mind. She doesn't need much space anyways. The apartment consisted of a room, a small bathroom, a small kitchen and a poor excuse for a living room. The building was old, so most of the apartments weren't in the best conditions. The windows wouldn't open, there were cracks on the ceilings and floors, half of the time the elevator wouldn't work and mainly old people lived in the place. Kallen didn't mind at all. Most of time the place was very quiet, and she liked that. The apartment wasn't anything fancy but it was enough for her, and more importantly, she was able to afford it. As soon as she started college, she had also gotten a job. It wasn't the best paying job, but it was a job. Kallen was very good at making sure she had enough money to pay for everything she needed, and in case she was missing something, Gino always there to help her out, not matter how much she insisted that he shouldn't. He always told her it was the least he could do for his girlfriend. Talking about Gino, she was curious to see what he had gotten her in that box. On top of the box, a note card was waiting to be read. Automatically, Kallen recognized Gino's nice, but at the same time sloppy handwriting._

' _ **Nee nee, Kallen-chan, guess what? We are going on a date today! I'm not telling you where, I want it to be a surprise. But I do have one request for you, could you please wear what's inside this box? I got it just for you. I love you! I'll pick you up at seven, okay? See you then!**_

 _Now Kallen was very curious about what he boyfriend was planing. Gino had done something like this more than once, and those were probably the best dates she ever had. Gino always found a way to make the simplest of things something amazing. Carefully, Kallen ripped the wrapping paper off the box and opened it. She was shocked at what she found. Laying on the box, was a beautiful looking dress. Kallen took it out of the box in order to admire it better. It was a light orange dress that matched perfectly with her red hair. Other than the dress, there was also a pair beautiful silver heels. Kallen remembers seeing a dress like this in a magazine she found in her school once. It must have cost Gino quite a bit. More than once, Kallen had tried to convince Gino to stop buying her expensive gifts. He always refused, saying that he had the resources to do it, and it wasn't going to hold back. Kallen sighted remembering her boyfriend's words. He could be very stubborn when he wanted to. Looking at the clock hanging from one of the walls, Kallen still has 4 hours to get ready. She took the dress and shoes to her room and lay them carefully on her bed. She quickly gather all her stuff and went to take a shower. About twenty minutes later, she was out. She then started to do her hair. Normally this wouldn't be a long task, but since she wanted it to be perfect, it took her longer than usual. After the war was over, she had decided that she wanted to let her hair grow a bit. Gino loved her long hair, so she had decided to keep it that way. Now, her hair reached down to her mid back, and she liked it that way. She first dried it with the hairdryer and then decided to curl it. She braided her long bangs and clipped them together at the back of her head. The rest of her hair flowed freely down her back in perfect curls. She was happy with the result. Next, she proceed to get dressed._

 _The dressed fit her perfectly. It was almost as if it had been made specially for her. How Gino had guessed her size, she didn't know. The dress had a sweetheart neckline cut, emphasizing her chest more than usual. Right below her breast, was a beautiful band of diamonds that went around her dress, and up the sides to also decorate the thick straps of the dress. The skirt of the dress reached to above her knees, showing her perfect smooth legs. That was probably Gino's intention since he saw the dress. The shoes also fit her perfectly, and although they were heels, it was easy enough to walk in them. She took a look in the mirror and she could hardly recognize herself. She decided to go with some light makeup. She really didn't like make up and besides, she didn't really needed it. On her neck was resting a simple, yet beautiful white gold chain with a pendant in the shape of four hearts made out of diamonds that Gino had gotten her as a birthday present. And like that, she was ready. She looked at the time on her phone. She still have 15 minutes before Gino came to pick her up. Perfect timing. At exactly seven, she received a text from Gino saying that he was in front of the building. Kallen made her way there as fast as she could without tripping and busting her ass. Once she exited the building, she found Gino waiting for her. She couldn't help but blush as soon as she saw him. He was absolutely gorgeous, she was one lucky girl. He was dressed in a dark blue, button up shirt that made his blue eyes seem even bluer. He also wore a pair of black dressy pants a black shoes. The first couple buttons of his shirt were undone, giving Kallen a perfect view of his marvelous chest. He was perfect, and not even Kallen could deny that._

" _Wow," was all that Gino could say as soon as he saw Kallen. In his eyes, there was no other woman more beautiful than Kallen. He thought he was beautiful whether she was dressed up, or just gotten out of bed. But as he saw her dressed in that beautiful dress, she looked like a goddess. There was simply no words to describe her._

" _Thank you, for the dress. It's really beautiful." She thanked him once she was close enough for him to hear her. Gino smiled and kissed her cheek. He was glad she had liked it._

" _No more beautiful than you are. Shall we go? Otherwise we are going to be late." Gino suggested as he opened the car door for her. Immediately, Kallen got in. The drive was mainly silent, but not an awkward silence, more like a comforting one. Eventually, curiosity got the best of Kallen and she asked the question she has been wanting to ask for a time now._

" _So, where are we going?" She asked. Given the way they were dressed, she knew they must be going somewhere fancy. The fact that Gino wasn't telling her anything reinforced her theory._

" _It's a secret." Was Gino's response. Kallen wanted to insist on him telling her where they were going, but she knew it would be useless. Gino wouldn't tell her._

 _Soon they arrived to one of the most expensive hotels around the area. Before she had a chance to ask any questions, one of the workers of the hotels was opening the car door for her. She got out of the car, and saw Gino giving one of the guys the car's keys. He grabbed her hand and walked with her to the inside of the hotel. Soon, they arrived to their destination: a restaurant. When Kallen saw the name of the restaurant, she was shocked. She had heard people talk about this restaurant before. It was considered one of the best restaurants in the area, to the point of being the favorite one of the royal family. The place had become so popular, that people had to make reservations months in advance, and there was no way they could get a reservation anywhere within the next four months._

" _Welcome, do you have a reservation or would you like to make one?" A girl standing in a podium in the entrance of the restaurant asked them._

" _No, we have a reservation for two, under the name of Gino Weinberg." He told her. The woman quickly started looking through the book in front of her for their reservation._

" _I found your reservation. If you wouldn't mind, could you please wait for a minute while I verify that your table is ready?" Gino nodded at her, and a second afterwards, she was gone._

" _Not that I'm complaining or anything, but how in the world did you manage to get a reservation in this place?" Kallen asked Gino once the waitress was gone. Gino just smiled at her._

" _Well, let's just say that being a Knight of the Round has its advantages." Well, that certainly explained things. After all, being one of the Knight of the Round was probably the closest thing to royalty without being a royal. After a couple minutes, the waitress had come back._

" _Your table is ready, if you could both follow me please." They both followed her to the less crowded area of the restaurant. There, a table was already set up for them. They both took a seat and the waitress left, leaving them with the menus. A little later she returned and took their orders. Soon, their food arrived. The food was to die for. No wonder the restaurant had gotten so famous. The food was truly extraordinary and so was the service. Kallen notice that through most of the dinner, Gino was quiet. This wasn't normal on him. Gino always was talkative and full of energy. It was very rare to see him quiet like he was now. She was starting to get really concerned._

" _Gino is everything alright? You seem to be a little bit out of it." She asked, concern written all over her face._

" _Yes, everything is alright. Sorry I'm making you worry." Gino lied. Over the time they have been dating, Kallen had discovered that Gino was an awful liar. He couldn't lie even if his life depended on it. Just when she was about to say something about this, Gino continued speaking. "Actually, there's something I want to give you." Gino said as he pulled a small box from one of his pockets and handed it to Kallen._

" _Am I forgetting some kind of special occasion?" First the dress, now this. Kallen was really starting to worry that she may be forgetting something._

" _No, not at all. I just wanted to get this for you." Gino explained. Perhaps it was Kallen's imagination, but she thought Gino looked nervous, and that was very uncommon on him._

 _Carefully, Kallen opened the small box. Inside, she found the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. It was a simple white gold band with a beautiful heart shaped ruby standing in the middle of the band. Next to the ruby, two diamonds were standing, giving the ring a special touch. It was simple, yet extremely beautiful, just like Kallen. That was actually the reason why Gino had chosen this ring, it reminded her of Kallen. Simple but beautiful, fierce but dedicated. After getting over her initial shock, Kallen looked up to Gino, who was no longer at his seat. He was down in one knee right next to her._

" _I know this is coming very out of the blue, but I couldn't wait any longer. Will you, Kallen Kozuki, allow me to have the honor of having you as wife?" The second those words left Gino's mouth, Kallen froze. Was this really happening? To her, out of everybody? Gino was right when he said that this was coming very out of the blue. None of them had talked about marriage before. Is not that they didn't want to get married, it was just that they didn't want to rush anything. But now that Gino had dared to ask the question, Kallen was going to follow her heart._

" _Yes. Of course yes!" She reply. She had the biggest, brightest smile that Gino had ever seen. Nothing in the world would make her happier than being Gino's wife. Gino smiled and kissed his new fiance. God, how he loved the way that sounded._

" _You are honestly the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you." Gino said to Kallen, who by now was crying of happiness._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

That had been almost eight months ago. After that, he had asked Kallen to move in with her. He couldn't stand being away from her. It took him a little bit of convincing, but he finally manage to do it. And like that, she moved in with him. Now, they could send as much time together as possible, and none of them would get lonely. Besides, Gino hated living alone, and now he had someone to keep him company. Gino earned more than enough money for them to have a comfortable life, so the only thing Kallen really had to worry about was school. Their life was simple, but that's just how they liked it. None of them liked luxuries, it brought bad memories for both of them. Kallen insisted that as soon as she graduated from college, she was going to get a good job. They didn't really need it, but she didn't want Gino to be doing all the work without her helping him. Out of the blue, he yawned, and it was then when he realized how tired he really was. After been away in some weird special training that all the Knight of the Round had to go through, Gino hasn't had a proper night of sleep since he left. For him, sleeping without Kallen in his side was a bad night. He figure it wouldn't hurt him to join Kallen for a nap. He wrapped his arms around Kallen waist, making sure he didn't wake her up, and was soon asleep.

A couple hours later, Kallen was waken up by the annoying alarm on her phone. As she reached to grab her phone, she then remember than she had to meet the girls today at four to go dress shopping. She wasn't so excited about it, since she was still feeling kinda sick, but she knew she had no other option. As she tried to get out of bed, she notice a pair of arms wrap around her. ' _Wait a second, what?'_ She quickly turned to her side to see Gino's peaceful sleeping face. She had to resist the urge to hug the living daylights out of him. She had missed him beyond belief, but she figure he was probably very tired and need to rest. Carefully, she moved his arms and kissed him softly on his lips. She had really miss doing that. She had to resist the urge of doing it a thousand times more. Slowly, she got out of bed and changed into something more appropriate for today. Her white shorts were replaced by a pair of gray skinny jeans and her purple tank-top for a nice white shirt. She brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail. She decided to leave Gino a note so he wouldn't freak out when he woke up. Quickly, she wrote the note and placed it on her pillow, where she knew Gino would see it. She then proceeded to grab an envelope that was placed on the table next to the bed. It was now or never. After kissing Gino one last time, she headed down to the kitchen. She still had some time to spare before she had to meet the girls, so she decided to cook Gino something before she left. Her stomach was somewhat calm, so she decided to take advantage of the situation. After making something quick, she left, hoping for the best.

Gino woke up not very long after Kallen had left. The first thing he noticed was that Kallen was no longer with him in the room. Well, that was odd. He then saw the piece of paper on Kallen's pillow. Quickly, he scanned through the note.

 _ **Gino, I'm out with the girls. They are forcing me to go dress shopping. I left you food and something else downstairs. If I'm not back soon, come and rescue me. Love you~ Kallen**_

Gino smiled at the note, he hoped she had fun with her friends. Kallen wasn't the greatest cooker in the world, but her food wasn't bad either. Most of the time he did the cooking in the house, not that any of them complained about it. He wanted to see what was the "something else" part Kallen had left for him downstairs. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen. There, right next to the stove was a ceramic plate full with his favorite dish, Kallen famous "Japanese style mac and cheese." He didn't know what the heck did she put in it, but it was to die for. He could eat it all day. There was a small note next to the plate saying " _Remember to bake it."_ He quickly turned on the oven and placed the mac and cheese in. He then went to get himself a drink. Before he had a chance to open the fridge, he saw an envelope stuck on the fridge with a magnet. Curiosity got the best of him and he quickly opened it. Inside were the results of some kind of lab work. Kallen's name was written on it. Was there something wrong with her? Had something happened to her while he was away? He had called her a couple times while he was away, and she had told him that she wasn't feeling that great, but she said that it probably was some kind of flu. He started scanning the paper to see if there was something wrong with his Kallen. What he found, made his heart skip a beat.

 _Pregnancy test: Positive_

By the time Kallen had arrived home, the sun had already set, yet it wasn't completely dark. Her dress shopping session had been totally pointless. She couldn't pick a dress since she knew that for the time of her wedding, her stomach would no longer be flat. Of course, she didn't tell her friends that. She wanted to talk to Gino about it first. They never talked about having children, let alone planning it. It had come as a surprise. She was still trying to figure out how it had happened, since she was pretty sure they always used protection. But nevermind that, the problem now was the she was pregnant. She really hoped Gino was happy about it, since she couldn't imagine what she would do if he told her he didn't want the baby.

"Gino, I'm home." She said once she entered the house. She placed her car's keys on the table by the door and walked towards the kitchen, thinking Gino may be there, but the kitchen was empty. Before she had a chance to go anywhere else, Gino appear from behind her and picked her up in his arms. She gave out a squeal of surprise and he carried her to the living room. Once there, he placed her down in one of the sofas. In less than a second, his lips were pressed against hers. Kallen couldn't help but to return the kiss. Honestly, she loved this man more than anything else.

"Is it true Kallen? I'm going to become a father?" Gino asked Kallen. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Kallen just nodded at him. She was so happy she didn't even knew what to say. Gino just kissed her again. "When did you found out?"

"A couple days ago. Remember when I told you I wasn't feeling that great and I thought I had a flu?" Gino nodded. "Well, I wasn't getting any better so I decided to go to the hospital and get it checked. They did some lab work on me and I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to tell you over the phone, that's why I waited to tell you." She explained. Gino smiled and kissed her once again. He was going to be a father. A father! Sure, they haven't planned any of this, and they were still very young, but that didn't matter. He was going to have a child with the woman he loved the most. He couldn't ask for anything better. When the kiss was broken, he saw tears coming out of Kallen's eyes. He quickly got scared.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Did she not wanted this baby?

"I'm scared." She reply. This confession shocked Gino.

"Why?"

"For everything. I have no confidence on being a good mom. I've never spend time with my real mom, and my stepmom was everything but a mother to me. Also I don't want to get you in trouble because of me. After all, I was a Black Knight, and you know that there are still people who believe we are waiting to take over or something like that. I know how hard you've worked to become a Knight of the Round, and I don't want you to lose that because of me. Besides, your family is probably never going to talk to you again." By the time Kallen had finished talking, she was nothing more than a sobbing mess. Gino didn't know if this was due to the pregnancy hormones already kicking in, or she was finally breaking down. Either way, he needed to comfort her. Gently, he cleaned away the tears on her face.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully Kallen. No one ever knows how to be a parent. I have no clue on how to be a father, but that's part of the journey. I'm sure time will make sure we learn. We'll figure it out, together. You won't have to do it alone, I swear I'll be here with you every step of the way. After all, this is my child too, and I could never leave you alone. Regarding the whole Black Knight, Knight of the Round crap, I could care less. To me, you are the most important thing in the world. If I have to give up being a Knight of the Round just to be with you and our child, I'll do it without thinking. I'll give up everything for you. Kallen I ran away from home when I was 16, what makes you think I have a good relationship with my family? I could honestly care less what they think. Now, you and this little munchkin growing inside of you are my family. And I wouldn't give you guys up for anything in the world." At the end of this, tears kept falling off Kallen's eyes. But this time, they were tears of happiness. What had she done to ever become this lucky? This time, she was the one kissing Gino. After those words, she realized that he was right. No matter what, they were going to do this together. As long as she had him by her side, nothing could go wrong. She loved this man more than she ever thought she could love someone. And now with the baby on the way, she felt like her life had finally been completed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello guys! Nina-chan is back!_

 _And I'm bringing you guys a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy the little drama I'm bringing in xD. I'm seriously surprised at how popular this story turned out to be, I wasn't expecting it. Thanks to everyone who took their time to read the story and send reviews. You guys rock. Anyways, thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Two down, one more to go!_

 _PS: For those of you who don't know this, I also have other fanfictions on the run, one of them is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction, and do you guys have any idea of how many time I wrote Giotto instead of Gino? It was ridiculous._

 _Nina-chan~_

 **Chapter 2: Broken Families and Happy Winter Days**

Gino suffered from a tiny issue when it came to sleeping: it didn't matter how tired he was, it didn't matter how late had he gone to bed, he would always wake up at six in the morning. It was all thanks to his military training. And even now, when he no longer was a scrawny, soldier boy, he couldn't break the habit. So whenever he had a day off, as much as he wished to sleep in, he couldn't. He looked to his side to find Kallen deeply asleep. With their wedding less than two months away and her pregnancy, Kallen's been under a lot of stress, which led her to sleep even more than she already did. He's tried to help her out as much as he can, but there's only so much he can do for her, like letting her sleep in for example. As carefully as possible, Gino got up from the bed, making sure he didn't disturb her. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand next to the bed and headed towards the bathroom. As he was brushing his teeth and washing his face, his phone went off.

' _Please, don't be work calling me in. Please don't.'_

It wasn't a call nor a text, it was a reminder. Gino groaned, _'I think I would've preferred work.'_ Now he remember why he had a rare, weekday off.

Today, his parents would be visiting him from Britannia. Gino hasn't had contact with his parents ever since he run away, and how they manage to find him still beyond him. When they asked him if they could get together, Gino refused. Last time he was under the same roof as his parents, all Hell broke lose. He was sure nothing had changed between them, so if they met, Hell would break loose all over again, and Gino would rather avoid that. However, Kallen insisted on a meeting. She thought it was fair to tell them about the wedding and the baby. Gino had agreed on the meeting for Kallen's sake, but he knew this was going end up in disaster. He knew very well his parents attitude towards Japanese people, and he knew they were going to attack Kallen the second they learn that she is Japanese. Honestly, he hasn't seen them yet, and he was already starting to regret it.

He made his way downstairs to make himself some breakfast. He settle for some scrambled eggs and toast. He wasn't in the mood to make anything fancy. He sat down in the couch and started watching some random movie, waiting for Kallen to get up.

It was around nine when the annoying sunlight woke Kallen up. _'We seriously need darker curtains.'_ She open her eyes to find the spot next to her empty, which didn't surprise her. She knew Gino was an early riser. Slowly, Kallen got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, being grateful she was still able to get up on her own.

Kallen was currently four months pregnant, and her belly was finally showing. Gino was glowing with happiness the day they discover that Kallen's stomach was no longer flat. He must have had taken over a thousand pictures that day. However, despite her belly being as tiny as it was, Kallen was already feeling miserable. Thankfully, her morning sickness was nowhere near as bad as it was a month ago, but now, a hundred different problems came. Kallen was always tired. It didn't matter how long was she asleep for, she would always wake up tired. Her feet were swelling and her breasts hurt. At this point, Kallen was aching in places she didn't know she could ache. She didn't want to imagine how it would be when she because eight or nine months pregnant. _'Don't think about that Kallen, just think that at the end of all of this, you'll have a baby.'_

Once she was done with her morning routine, she headed downstairs to look for Gino. She found him completely concentrated on the movie he was watching. She smile and sat on his lap, giving him his morning kiss.

"Morning." Gino wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're up early today. Normally you wouldn't get out of bed until eleven or so."

"I couldn't really sleep."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Don't be, I'll be right there and I won't let any of them do something to you or our baby." Gino rested his hands on her stomach, smiling. "What would like for breakfast?"

"Could you make me some pancakes? Slight brown on the bottom, please?"

Gino smiled at his girlfriend's cuteness, not that he would ever say that outloud. _'I don't have a death wish.'_ "Pancakes coming right up."

After Kallen had enjoyed her breakfast, the two of them decided to just have a lazy day doing nothing. The spent the whole day lazing around the couch, watching movies and enjoying each other's company. They had to meet Gino's parents at seven, so around four, Kallen suggested they get ready.

Kallen took a quick shower, and now she was trying to make her hair look somewhat presentable. More often than not, Kallen would just tie her hair in a ponytail and keep like that. Ever since her belly started showing, her lower back had been killing her, and she didn't have the energy to spend time doing her hair. However, today was different. She wanted to create as much of a good impression as she could, which is why she's putting so much effort into looking perfect. On a normal situation, Kallen wouldn't care about what people thought about her, but this different, this was Gino's family. She knew about the horrible relationship between him and his family, however, she hoped that things could be worked out, for the sake of the baby.

Once she fished curling her hair, she went and picked out her outfit, as well as Gino's. For Gino, she picked out a dark gray button up shirt, some black slacks and a black dressy jacket. As for herself, she was wearing a black dress with red polka dots all over the dress. Right below her breasts lay a red stash, making her tiny bump more noticeable. Since it had started to become chilly outside, Kallen also wore black stockings and a red sweater. Soon enough, the two of them were dressed and ready to go.

The drive from the house to the hotel where Gino's parents were waiting for them has been of one of the longer trips Kallen had even taken. All she wanted was to get this night done and over with. She looked over at Gino, who looked as calm and collected as always. _'Maybe I'm the one drowning in a cup of water. Gino will be right by my side, nothing is going to happen.'_

"Kallen, we are here." Gino snapped her out of her thoughts once they arrive to the hotel.

Kallen was ready to make her way out of the car when Gino stopped there. "There's something I need to speak to you about first." Gino took deep breath. "Kallen, my parents aren't nice people. They never were, and I highly doubt they've changed. I just want you to be prepared, because I can guarantee you're going to be their target. Just know that, no matter what happens or what they say, I'll be right by your side."

"Thank you."

The two of them made their way to a fancy restaurant located inside the hotel. With every step they took, Kallen became more and more nervous. Honestly, she didn't even know why she felt that way. She's aware that Gino wanted nothing to do with his family, so why was she so concerned with making a good impression? It wouldn't really matter anyways. Pregnancy hormones had her going crazy.

As soon as they arrived to the restaurant, Gino told the waitress his name and she lead them to the table where Gino's parents were waiting for them.

Gino's parents didn't look past their 40s. He certainly took after his mother. She was an elegant lady, with golden hair, which was tied into an elegant bun, and green eyes. She was dressed in some very expensive looking clothes, and Kallen was sure her jewels were worth more than anything she and Gino owned, combined. Despite being an elegant and good looking lady, the sour expression in her face made her look unpleasant and unfriendly. And her eyes showed nothing but discomfort and anger, although, nobody had said a word. Gino's father was the complete opposite of his wife. He had dark brown hair and tan skin. The only feature him and his son shared were the same identical eyes, big blue eyes that captivate you. However, those eyes were nothing like Gino's. Despite the big, friendly smile on his face, if you looked at his eyes, the were cold and unemotional, the total opposite of Gino's. Kallen had a hard time suppressing the shiver that went down her spine the second she made eye contact with the man. Kallen noticed that despite looking like them, Gino seemed to be nothing like his parents. Gino was warm, and he always made everyone around him feel welcomed, even without talking to them. So far, all Gino's parents have accomplished is making her feel uncomfortable. She took a glance at Gino, and the sight of him shocked him. His eyes weren't warm and bright like they usually were, and he wasn't showing his bright and beautiful smile. Instead, he was wearing an expression that mirrored his parents'. _'Gino…'_ At this point, Kallen didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing that came to her mind, which was take a hold of his hand.

Gino's dad stood up from his chair "Gino, my boy, it's been so long since last time we saw you. Look at you, you have turned into a man." Gino's dad came over and hugged him. Gino's body was completely tense, and he didn't even bother to return the hug.

"Yes, it's been a long time, father, mother." Gino's mom nodded her head at her son, but didn't even bother getting up from her seat.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?" Gino's dad asked once her acknowledged Kallen's presence.

"This is Kallen Kozuki, she's my fiance. Kallen, this are my parents, Erik and Charlotte Weinberg."

"Well, isn't this night full of surprises?" Kallen had a feeling that, despite his cheerful tone, Erik was not happy with the news Gino had just dropped on them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady. You do speak English, right?"

"Yes I do, sir." Despite the fact that Japan was starting to come back to life, Britannia still dominated in many things. A lot of people were so used to speaking in English, they didn't even bother practicing their Japanese. Kallen always practiced it among her friends, but she still used English on a daily basis.

"Perfect, why don't you both take a seat? We have a lot to talk about."

The two of them took a seat in front of Gino's parents.

"So Gino, when did this engagement happened?" Asked his father.

"A couple months ago." Kallen noticed that even Gino's way of speaking had changed. _'This is not going to end up well, is it?'_

"And you didn't thought about telling us?"

"Is not like we had any contact."

"How far along are you?" For the first time since they got there, Gino's mother spoke.

"I'm four months, ma'am."

"Another thing you didn't thought about telling us?" This time, Charlotte was speaking towards his son.

"It's my life, I owe you guys no explanations. I can do as a please." Little by little, the tension around the table kept increasing and increasing. Kallen's eyes were fixated on her hands, since she didn't know where else to look.

"We came with the idea of fixing the things between us. Trying to repair or relationship between you and us, and this is what we stumble upon? You suddenly are engaged to an Eleven and already got her pregnant? Or did she planned on getting pregnant so she could tie you down?"

"MOTHER!" Kallen flinched at Gino's voice. Never, not one in the almost three years they've been dating, had Gino yelled like that. They've had their share of fights, but Gino was surprisingly good at keeping his cool. She had never heard him yelled like that.

"Darling, calm down." Gino's dad interfered. "You know this is the way Gino has always been. Besides, we came here to speak with him, not fight."

Suddenly, an awkward silence fell over them. After minutes of silence, Gino's dad took over the conversation once again.

"Kallen, am I right?" Kallen nodded, waiting for the man to finish what he wanted to say. "I'm sure Gino has told you plenty of things about our relationship." Once again, Kallen nodded. "Well, we've been looking forward fixing things with our son. He has a big family back in Britannia who misses him. And quite frankly, we miss our son." Gino had to resist the urge to laugh at his parents' faces. Honestly, they were completely full of it. "So, how much?"

"Excuse me sir? I'm afraid I'm not following."

"You see dear, you're an Eleven, aren't you?"

"No sir, I'm Japanese."

"It's all the same in my dictionary. Gino is a promising young man, with a bright future ahead of him. Not to mention, he comes from a very important family. So I'm sure you'll understand that Gino can do so much better than an Eleven. So what I was trying to say is, how much would you like for you to disappear from Gino's life? Name your price."

"You must be out of your fucking mind!" Gino was very glad his Tristian was no where on sight, because otherwise, he would've blown the whole place by now.

"Gino, we taught you better manners than those. I'm having a conversation with Kallen, please don't interrupt us. So dear, what do you say?"

Kallen reminded silent for some time. She was already aware of everything Gino's dad had said. Kallen knew she and Gino came from completely different worlds. She was the bastard daughter of a man she despite more than anyone. Gino was the son of one of the richest families in Britannia. She was the Ace of the Black Knights, he was the Knight of Three. It was like since the beginning, everything was trying to keep them apart. Yet, here they were, together despite everything else. Kallen knew Gino deserved better, however, she's always been kinda selfish, so she was going to hold on to him until he decided he no longer wanted to be by her side.

"I say you should get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat." Suddenly, all three pair of eyes were on her. "I'm very well aware of the differences between me and Gino, I don't need you to point them out. I'm very aware that Gino could do much better than me, but at the end of the day, he picked me. He chose to love me, and little by little, he made me love him. And now, I can't picture my life without him. And quite frankly, I don't care if you guys like that or not. You haven't been there when he's need you guys the most, don't pretend like you care for him. I'm going to stay by his side, and I'm going to have our child, despite whatever you may say. And you'll let us do as we please, because I'm not the person you want to have as an enemy, trust me on that one." Kallen had come a long way from being that full-of-anger teenager she used to be, but that girl was still there, and Kallen didn't have the slightest problem with letting her come out now and there. She still manage to scare the shit out of everyone, Gino included, and her Guren was still in perfect shape.

Gino smirked at Kallen's words. His red headed, firecracker was still there. He loved the mellowed down version of Kallen, she was gentler and less scary, but he still loved that fiery personality which made him fall in love with her. He had missed his Ace, and he wa glad she was back.

Erik's face had become red with anger, yet he didn't addressed Kallen any more, instead, he turned to his son.

"I see you got yourself a feisty one." Gino smilled. "I want you to reconsider, Gino. We are giving you a second chance here. If you marry this girl, you can forget about being part of this family. You can forget about us, we won't be there to help you. You can forget about your part of the Weinberg fortune, you can forget about everything. Your mother and I, we don't want to cast you aside Gino. We want you in our lives once again, so please, reconsider."

"You had no remorse in casting me out of the family when I was sixteen. I have nothing to reconsider here, I want nothing to do with you guys, and I have no idea why you guys thought otherwise."

"Gino, sweetheart, please, listen to yourself. Are you truly willing to cast your family, your own mother and father, for this tramp?" This time, Charlotte was the one who cut into the conversation.

"Yes mother, I am. Because Kallen has been the one to teach me what a real family should be like. She's been the one to show me was true love should be like. She's been there for me when none of you were. She has done for me what you guys wouldn't do. All I need in my life is her, the rest of the world can go to Hell. I don't need the family name nor its fortune, I'm happy with what I have, and I don't need you guys either. I'm more than capable of taking care of my wife, and I can assure you, I won't be the same kind of shitty parents you guys were. If you walk out of my life, all you'll do me is a favor. So please, walk out of my life and don't bother trying to look for me again."

Gino stood up from his seat, grabbed Kallen's hand and darted out of the hotel, not once turning around.

The drive home had been quiet, way too quiet. Gino was too angry to say anything, and Kallen didn't know what to say. In a way, she felt incredibly guilty. If it wasn't for her, this night wouldn't have been as bad as it was. Perhaps if she wasn't with Gino, he would've been able to have a decent conversation with his parents. She knows better than anyone what it's like having a horrible relationship with your family, but her problems were nothing compared to Gino's. She never expected things to be this horrible between them, and she just made them worse. Not only that, but she had ruined his one chance to fix things with his family. Gino had always done nothing but good things for her, and she couldn't even return the favor.

When they finally made it home, the two of them got out of the car as fast as they could. Gino had been so busy trying to keep his anger concealed that he didn't noticed Kallen was in the verge of tears for most of the way there.

"Gino…" Kallen called him as she wrapped her arms around her. The second his arms wrapped themselves around her, it was like the dam broke, and Kallen started crying her eyes out. Pregnancy hormones could be a real bitch. "I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault, if I wouldn't have been there, none of this would've happened. Your parents were just trying to have a relationship with you and I ruined it, I'm sorry." By the time Kallen finished, she was crying like Gino had never seen her cry before. Seeing her in this state, Gino's anger evaporated immediately. He had all the time in the world to be angry at his parents, but right now, Kallen needed him.

"Shh, shh, please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." Gino kept his arms wrapped around Kallen until her sobs started to die down. Once she had calmed down, Gino let go of her to look at her in the eyes. "Kallen, nothing of what happened there is your fault. If you wouldn't have been with me, my parents were just going to find something else to bitch about. That's the way they've been ever since I can remember. I'm sure the only reason why thee bother speaking to me again is because I'm their only child, and soon, they are going to need someone to talk over the family. But I want nothing to do with that kind of life. All I want is to be with you, and with our little one." His hands went from her cheeks to her stomach. "I have all I need right here, they rest of the world can go to Hell for all I care. I love you, and there's nowhere I'd rather be." And with that, Gino kissed her. Once again, Kallen was crying, but this time, they were happy tears.

"I love you too." She said once the kissed was broken. Gino smiled and picked her up on his arms, and as quickly as he could, carried her all the way to their bedroom. Once they got there, the two of them changed into their pajamas and just laid in bed, enjoying of each other's company. It didn't matter what life threw at them, as long as they were together, they could handle it.

 _ **Two Months Later**_

Gino was awake at an unholy early time. It was early even for him, who was a morning person. The darkness and the winter coldness Gino knew would meet him the second he left his house was not making things any easier. However, if he wanted to be able to make it to Kallen's appointment this afternoon, he had to make up for it, and get to work earlier than normal.

Typically, Gino asked to have the day off whenever Kallen had an appointment, but he had used all his days in order to have some days off before and after the wedding. The two of them had married about a month ago, and neither one of them could be happier. The ceremony had been something small and simple, but it had been perfect for them. Only their closest friends were present, and they wouldn't have it any other way. Despite of not being able to go anywhere, due to Kallen feeling miserable more often than not thanks to the bug growing on her stomach, they decided to skip on the honeymoon. However, Gino still took some time off from work so he could spend those days with her. Now he was paying the price. But, it was so worth it. The last couple weeks had been like a dream, and he still had a hard time believing Kallen was his wife, better yet, that she didn't challenge him to a duel or something. Still, he was loving each and every minute of the time he got to spend with her.

As quietly as he could, he got ready for work. He hated leaving Kallen all by herself, specially now that her stomach was getting on her way, but he had to, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to provide for her. As gently as he could, he went to her side, and tried waking her up.

"Kallen, love I need you to wake up real quick." Gino knew Kallen loved her sleep, and that now that her stomach had grown, she was having trouble doing so. So on the rare occasions that she got a good night sleep, she didn't like to be bother. He just hope she wouldn't chop his head off.

"What?" Asked a still half asleep Kallen.

"I'll be going to work early, but I'll be back before your appointment, okay?"

Kallen just nodded and continue sleeping. Gino knew she wouldn't remember anything in the morning, so he mind as well leave her a note or something. He gently kissed her forehead, wrote her a note, and left for work.

Kallen was awoken by the sunlight sleeping through the curtains. She seriously needed to get those changed. She had enjoyed a peaceful night of sleep, something she hasn't experienced in a long time. She was officially six months pregnant, and she was miserable. Despite the fact that mostly everyone told her that her belly was tiny, for Kallen, it felt huge. The backaches she was suffering was nothing to joke about, and she could never find a comfortable position to sleep in. Sure, the morning sickness had gone away, but her cravings were out of the way. She has been cravings things like grilled cheese sandwiches with vanilla pudding and chocolate cake with spicy mustard. She didn't even like chocolate cake, nor spicy mustard! She would wake up Gino had have him go look for whatever she wanted, not caring that he had to be up early for work the next day. She would always feel horrible, but then she'll keep doing it. Her hormones have also been a bitch. People were always walking on eggshells around her. One second, she was her normal self, then the next, she will be crying her eyes over nothing, and if someone pointed this out, she would turn into Satan himself. Best thing to do was to back away and let her have her mood swings.

' _God, it's late.'_ Kallen thought as she took a look at the clock next to her bed. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to sleep past ten. She found Gino's note right next to her, and smiled. Gino had been doing the impossible to be there whenever she needed him. He never complained about being awake at two in the morning, getting her whatever crazy thing she wanted this time. He ever complained whenever she was having a mood swing, and whenever she was feeling like crap, he was there to make her feel better. At this point, she was starting to think the guy was a saint.

She didn't do much throughout the day. She just lazied around until it was time for her get ready. She took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of leggings and one of her very few maternity shirts. Kallen was surprised by the fact that most of her clothes, besides her shirts, still fit her. _'I guess that's something I should be happy about.'_ As Kallen was getting ready she heard the front door open. _'Gino must be home.'_

"Kallen, I'm home." Gino had a horrible day, but at least he was out on time to make it to the appointment, after all, today was a special one. With any luck, today they'll learn the sex of the baby!

"Hey" Kallen greeted him once he walked into the room. "You look beat." If the dark circles under his eyes were enough proof, the way he dragged himself around was.

"I just had a tough and early day, that's all."

"You can stay and take a nap, I'll survive an appointment by myself."

"No way, today is special after all. I'll go take a quick shower and get ready." Gino kissed Kallen and then headed towards the bathroom.

By the time Gino was out of the shower, dressed with his favorite pair of jeans, nothing else. It was a sight Kallen quite enjoyed. _'Kallen, you need to get yourself ready for the appointment.'_ Once she was all set, she grabbed her coat. As she was trying to zip it up, she noticed something: it no longer fit her. _'That can't be right.'_ Kallen had bought this coat keeping in mind that her belly was going to be big, it was two size bigger! But not, it didn't fit her. _'Now what do I do?'_ Looking around the wardrobe, Kallen came to a solution: she was going to have to borrow one of Gino's coats. They should be big enough to fit her, right? As

"Kallen, what are you doing?" Gino noticed Kallen taking on of his coats.

"I'm borrowing this."

"Why?"

Kallen's cheeks matched her hair perfectly. "Because mine doesn't fit me."

Gino smiled and helped Kallen put the coat on. "You are going to have go shopping the girls soon enough."

"I know, anyways, I'm all set, you?"

"I'm too, let's go."

The two of them got to the hospital rather quick, given that the hospital wasn't too far from where they lived, and there was barely any traffic on the streets.

Kallen didn't know why, but whenever she came to her appointments, she would get incredibly nervous. Maybe it was because of her dislike for hospitals, or maybe it was because she was scared they would tell her there was something wrong with her baby. Regardless of what it was, Gino was always by her side to hug her and calm her down. She feels so much better knowing he's by her side.

Soon enough, her name gets called. She's waiting in the small, examination room for the doctor to show up.

"Hello Kallen!" The doctor greeted her. Kallen always thought this doctor had way too much energy, but it was a nice change from all the serious doctors Kallen knew. "Are you guys excited for today?" The two of them nodded. "Well, let's just hope the baby doesn't hide away. It case it does, well, there's always other appointments so don't worry about it. But before we get to the fun part, we gotta go through the boring part." Kallen took of her coat and handed it to Gino, the doctor then proceed to do her thing. She checked Kallen's weight, blood pressure and many other things. "Well Kallen, so far, everything's looking good. Your weight is perfect and so it's your blood pressure. Your blood test showed nothing abnormal, so I think is safe to say everything's running smoothly. Now, let's get that sonogram going."

This was the part that made Kallen feel a little uncomfortable. With the help of Gino, Kallen laid down and lifted her shirt up. The second the doctor poured the cold gel on her stomach, Kallen felt her baby move and kick around. The kid truly hated that thing.

The doctor pointed at the picture of their baby in the monitor. "By the looks of it, the baby is perfectly healthy. I don't see anything out of the ordinary, which is good." Both Kallen and Gino sighted on relieve. "He's a little tinier than usual, but that's nothing to worry about, he still has three more months to grow."

"Wait a second, did you just said he?" Gino asked, it was taking all of his will power not to go jumping around.

"Yes, it's a boy! Congratulations!"

A boy! They were having a boy! Kallen could care less, as long as the baby was healthy, but she knew that deep down, Gino was wishing for a son, mostly because he wanted to have someone to share his obsessions with Knightmares.

"As I said, everything looks in order. However, you still need to take good care of yourself, specially watch your weight. Also, for now on, your back is going to be killing you." Kallen had to resist the urge to groan, her back was bad enough already. "I'll be seeing you a couple weeks before your due date, just to make sure everything's going to way it should. I'm going to get some new vitamins for you. I'll give you guys some private time."

Once the doctor left, Kallen cleaned her stomach and Gino helped her sit up. As soon as this was accomplished, Gino kissed her. He was completely over the moon.

"I love you Kallen, and thank you, thank you for everything."

"You don't need to thank me."

"Yes I do. Without you, I wouldn't be the person I am today. I'm sure I'll still beating myself over everything that happened with my family. Without you, I wouldn't know this kind of happiness. Without you, I wouldn't be able to become a father. So thank you Kallen, thank you so much." Once again, Gino kissed her.

If it hasn't for her stupid hormones, and her stupid crying, Kallen would've been able to say something. Instead, the two of them reminded quiet, enjoying of each other's company, and sharing each other's happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello guys, guess who finally decided to sit her ass down and finish the goddamn story? Nina-chan that's who._

 _Honestly guys, I'm so so so sorry it took me this long to finish the damn story. I got a severe writer's block, and I don't even know why it happened, since I had originally written this story a long time ago, I just decided to go ahead and rewrite it, as well as changing a few things here and there. But regardless, I got a massive block and I just couldn't get over it. But eventually, I sat down and told myself I wouldn't get up until I finished, and luckily, I did._

 _I want to thank all of you guys for reading the story. I appreciate the support I got from all of you, honestly it means the world to me. This journey has been a pleasure, despite the ups and downs xD. I hope too "see" you around some of my other stories. Until then, thank you so much for reading and making this huge nerd just a little bit happier._

 _Nina~_

 **Chapter 3: Finally Here**

Kallen hated being pregnant. At the beginning, it hasn't been too horrible. Yeah, the morning sickness were horrible, and the endless tiredness that took over her made her feel useless most of the time, but at least she was able to carry on with her life. She was able to go to school, walk around without wobbling, and more importantly, she wasn't in constant pain. By the time her second trimester started, most of the morning sickness had gone away, and she actually felt quite good. Her skin had become flawless, and she had a beautiful glow around her that appeared out of nowhere. Everyone said she had started to become even more beautiful once the tiny bump in her stomach made an appearance. The only thing Kallen wasn't loving about this stage in her pregnancy were the cravings. Honestly, she would crave some of the strangest things, and things she didn't like on a regular basis. However, Gino did a fantastic job at pleasing all of her cravings, so she didn't actually suffer much from it. Her stomach was still very noticeable, but still small enough to allow her to feel comfortable and allowed move around. However, the minute she hit her seventh month, it all went to shit.

Out of nowhere, Kallen stomach grew from a cute little bump to the size of a beach ball. Everything became ten times harder to do with a stomach that big. Taking a shower, brushing her hair, standing up for too long, sitting down for too long, laying on the bed, getting up from said bed, hell, even sleeping became almost impossible. Kallen couldn't remember the last time she was able to have a proper night of sleep. She was uncomfortable, like all the time. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't rest, and the baby inside of her had turned her body into a furnace. She was constantly hot and sweating. Not to mention, her hormones had been completely out of control. One second she was happy, then the next she was bawling her eyes out. And the person dealing with all of her mood swings and everything else that came along with them was Gino. Seriously, the guy had become a saint thanks to everything he's been through thanks to his wife. The completely out of control hormones, alone with the lack of sleep and comfort had Kallen feeling completely and utterly miserable. She was so ready for this pregnancy to be over, and despite the fact that her due date was less than two weeks away, for Kallen, it felt like she still needed to wait an eternity.

Currently, Kallen was sitting on her couch, watching a movie she didn't have the slight interest in. This was pretty much all Kallen could do at this state: sit tight and hope she didn't die of boredom. More than once she considered getting up and doing something else, but her huge stomach prevent her from doing so. It would take her more than five minutes to get out of the couch without any help, and she didn't feel like wasting her energy on that. She had already used up all her energy on bathroom trips. Besides, Gino should be getting home soon, he'll help her out.

"Baby, would you please stop kicking kaa-san? It's starting to hurt." Another added bonus to Kallen's miserable stage: her baby's kicks. The very first time she felt the baby move, it had been a magic moment. The day it happened was the day it all became real. One thing was seeing the baby on a black and white screen, and a totally different one was feeling him inside of you. Kallen could barely believe it, and Gino was bouncing off the walls. But now that the baby was constantly kicking her, making it impossible for her to get any rest and having too many trips to the bathroom, Kallen didn't think it was as magical as before. Right now, all she wanted was her baby out of her, before she went crazy.

Kallen was snapped out of her thoughts by the front door opening, announcing Gino was home. Knowing his wife lack of mobility, Gino headed towards the living room, knowing she'll either be there, or in their bedroom. He found her in the living room, looking miserable. Gino wanted to laugh at the sight, but knowing how out of control his wife's hormones had been, he decided against it. Last thing he needed was another glass vase being aimed at his head, and Kallen had a ridiculously good aim.

"How are my two favorite people in the world doing?" Gino ask as he sat down next to Kallen, letting her place her feet on his lap.

"The bugger is great, the mother is miserable." Genty, Gino rubbed Kallen's stomach, only to feel his son kick up a storm. "He hasn't stopped kicking, not even once in the whole damn day. I love him, but he needs to get the hell out of me."

"He'll be out soon." After all, Kallen had less than three weeks to go.

"What's that?" Kallen asked, pointing at the huge box Gino had left at the entrance of the living room. By the way it was wrapped, in baby blue wrapping paper and silver bows, Kallen could tell it was probably a present for the baby.

"It's a present, from Aria. She got it for the baby." Gino was still trying to process the whole thing. He knew Aria well enough to know she was quite excited for the baby, even when she never showed it, or any other emotion for that matter. However, she had been incredibly supportive from the beginning. Whenever he needed a shift covered, she never said no, even if that meant working double time. The whole reason why Gino had been able to come home early from work is because she's picked up on some of his work load. Honestly, he would never be able to repay her. However, despite knowing how much she cared about all of them, seeing his emotionless best friend walk in with a box almost as big as her, brightly wrapped, was a bit of a shock.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, she said I should open it with you."

"Well, go get it so we can open it." Gino fetched the box and sat back down, handing the box over to Kallen, who immediately started ripping the paper apart.

Inside the box were two, medium size replica of each of their Knightmares, Guren and Tristian. The toys were incredibly detailed, and exact replicas of each of the Knightmares. They were so identical that if he didn't knew any better, Gino would've thought someone shrunk his beloved Tristian.

"Oh god" Kallen was practically speechless, and completely taken back. She couldn't believe Aria would do something so special for them.

"There's a note." Gino said as he grabbed an envelope which laid at the bottom of the box.

 _Gino and Kallen:_

 _I've been wanting to buy something for the baby, but I had no idea what to get him. Whenever an idea popped into my head, it wasn't good enough. I really wanted to get him something special, since Gino is practically like the older brother I never had. Anyways, I decided to go ahead and have these made for him. I figured, him being a child of you two, that he's going to be obsessed with Knightmares. Besides, I wanted to get him something that would remind him of you two, and how incredible the two of you are. I hope you guys like it, and i hope the baby does too._

 _Aria_

By the time Gino finished reading the letter, Kallen was in tears.

"What's wrong?" Concern was written all over Gino's face.

"I just can't believe she would do something this nice for us." Pregnancy hormones: something you didn't want to mess with.

It took Gino a good half hour to calm down Kallen. Pregnancy hormones aside, Gino was a touched as his wife. He never expected Aria to do something so nice for the baby. He made a mental note to thank her tomorrow, when they saw each other at work. It seem like all the emotion from the present really got to Kallen, and she was currently asleep, laying on his shoulder. Careful not to wake her up, he gather her in his arms and took her upstairs, to their bedroom. Gino knew that out of lately, Kallen had barely been getting any sleep, she could use the rest. After laying her down on the bed, he went back downstairs to get dinner ready.

By the time Gino finished dinner, Kallen was still asleep. _'She must be extremely worn out.'_ He knew Kallen wasn't getting much rest, and neither was he. Seeing how peaceful she looked, Gino decided to call it an early night, and catch up on the so much needed rest. After taking a quick shower, he laid down next to Kallen and carefully wrapped his arms around her. He was asleep in less than a second.

 _ **Next Morning**_

Kallen was awoken by a horrible pain in her lower back. She was no stranger to pain in her back, specially ever since she hit the seventh month of her pregnancy. But the pain striking her right now was unbelievable. Slowly, she got up from the bed, only to realize it was already past ten in the morning. Kallen couldn't remember when was the last time she was able to sleep in this late, or actually have a full night's sleep. _'I really shouldn't be complaining about this.'_ The only thing that would've made this better was if Gino were here with her. Lately, Gino hasn't been working as much as he used to, but he still needed to go into work. He was saving his days off for when after the baby was born.

Kallen had the hardest time trying to get out of bed due to the horrible pressure she was feeling. That wasn't normal, but she did remember her doctor telling her that something like this might happen as her due date closed in. She got out of bed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Given that the pain barely let her stand up, Kallen got some cereal and sat back down. _'I think my own baby is out to kill me.'_ After finishing her breakfast, Kallen went back upstairs and laid back down, hoping that the pain would go away.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Kallen spent the next two hours trying to get rid of the horrible pain, with no success. All Kallen felt like doing right now was crying. She just wanted the pain to go away! And then, something on her brain just clicked. _'Am I in labor?'_ Her due date was still two weeks away, but it was the only logical explanation right at this moment. Immediately, she grabbed her phone and called Gino. She needed him there, right now.

" _Hello"_

"Gino, I need you to come to the house right now. I think...I think I'm on labor."

" _I'll be there in 20 minutes."_

By now, Kallen was borderline crying. The pain was horrible! All she wanted was for this to be over already. As promised, Gino was at the house in about 20 minutes. Kallen was sure he had broken more than one traffic rule, but right now, she didn't care.

"Kallen…" Gino had never seen Kallen in so much pain, and he had just walked in.

"Just get me to the hospital." As if in autopilot, Gino went and grabbed the bag Kallen had prepared for whenever she went in labor and helped Kallen get out of bed. Seeing how much of a hard time to walk Kallen was having, Gino just carried her all the way to the car.

Their drive to the hospital felt like one of the longest trips the two of them had done. As soon as they got to the hospital, Kallen was taken to a room, and Gino was left to wait. Soon enough, he was allowed to see her again. She was hooked up to all this kinds of machines, and she looked absolutely miserable, not that he would ever say that out loud.

"Well Kallen, we have good news and bad news." Kallen's doctor spoke once Gino was in the room. "The good news is that you are indeed in labor, the bad news is that there's still a really long way to go. You are only 1cm dilated and you need to be at 10. Not to mention, your water hasn't broken yet, so there's still a long way to go. My suggestion is for you to walk around, that usually helps speed things up."

Kallen wanted to kill her doctor right there, right now. All this pain and she was still nowhere near popping out the kid? And then she was suggesting her to go and talk a walk? That had to be a really bad joke.

"Can I get something for the pain?" She asked.

"Not yet, we can give you an epidural later on, but not right now. Right now, you are going to have to deal with it the best you can. I'll come back later to check on you."

"I'm going to kill her, and I'm going to kill you for doing this to me." Kallen said to Gino once the doctor left the room.

Gino smiled at her threat. "Just remember that at the end of the day, our baby is going to here."

If he were to be honest, Gino had no idea of how could he still be alive. For the past 10 hours, Kallen had been on labor, and she had make sure to express how much she hated it. She had already cursed everyone who had come into the room, but her favorite target was her dear husband. Honestly, Gino was sure Kallen hated him more right at the moment than she ever did during the war. She was finally given some medicine for a "painless" delivery and she was calm for all of ten minutes, then the pain came back once again. Kallen was expecting this experience to hurt, but she never imagine it would ever hurt this bad.

"Gino...I'm going to fucking kill you." She threatened for the millionth time.

"Yes sweetheart, after all of this is over you can go ahead and kill me."

About half an hour later, the doctor came back to check on Kallen.

"Well, it looks like you're finally ready to have the baby." With those words, all the color drained from Kallen's face. Sure, she wanted this to be done and over, but at the same time, she was terrified. Terrified that something might go wrong, or of something happening to her little baby. "I'm going to go and set everything up."

"Hey" Gino snapped Kallen from her thoughts. "Everything's going to be alright. I'll be right here, I won't leave your side." There was something about Gino's words that never failed to calm her down.

"Okay Kallen," The doctor interrupted their small moment. "Everything is ready, I'm going to need you to push whenever you feel the next contraction, okay?"

For the next hour, Kallen did as she was instructed, and there was no kid on sight. She had grown so tired, and she didn't know for how much longer could she keep going. She didn't have any more energy left.

"Mrs. Weinberg, I can almost see the baby, you're almost there. We just need you to push some more." The doctor tried to encourage her.

"Come one Kallen, just push." Gino whispered to her ear.

"I'M FUCKING PUSHING! AHHH!" Finally Kallen's horrible pain came to a stop, and a wonderful cry filled the room. Kallen took a deep breath and let out a laugh.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" The doctor said as she wrapped the small, sticky baby in a blanket and handed him to Kallen.

"Hello there." Kallen spoke in such a soft, maternal voice that she had never heard before, and didn't know where it came from. Next to her, Gino was smiling like an idiot. "I'm your kaa-san."

"And I'm your daddy." Gino said as he ran a finger through the baby's sticky head.

"We have a baby! We have a son!"

"Yes we do." Gino kissed Kallen. "Thank you so much, for everything you've done for me."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to take the baby, just to make sure everything is in order with him." Reluctantly, Kallen handed her baby to the nurse. He had been on her arms for less than 30 seconds, and she already didn't want to let him go.

"Gino...I feel funny."

"Kallen?" Suddenly, everything around Kallen started spinning and she felt incredibly cold. Next thing everyone knows, she past out.

"Get the doctor, now!" One of the nurses shout.

"Sir, you need to wait a outside." One of the nurses said as she tried to escort Gino out of the room.

"That's my wife. I'm not going to leave her side." Never in his life had Gino been more terrified than right at this moment.

"I understand that sir, but right now, there's nothing you could do. Wait outside, we'll keep you informed."

Gino had been sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room for almost an hour. No one had come to update him on his wife or child. Gino was desperate, Kallen couldn't die. She couldn't leave him now, not when they just started their family. God wouldn't be so cruel to take her away now, would he? Gino had imagine every worse case scenario, and every single one of them terrified him. Then, after what felt like forever, a nurse walked towards him.

"Mr. Weinberg, right?"

"Yes" Gino immediately got up from his seat.

"We were able to stabilize your wife. She's going to be alright." Gino let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding until now. "She's being moved to a room as we speak. She lost more blood than usual, so we had to give her a blood transfusion. She should probably regain consciousness by tomorrow. You're child is safe and healthy as well." Gino felt like his soul finally returned to his body.

"May I see them?"

"Absolutely, once she's settled in a room I'll come get you, and you'll be able to see them both."

As the nurse had said, once Kallen was settled in a room, Gino was allowed to see her. She was currently asleep, with all kinds of machines hooked up to her, as well as an IV and a blood transfusion. She looked paler than normal, and Gino hated the sight. This was not his firecracker of a wife, not by a longshot. But, he was just so glad she was alive and safe. He couldn't imagine life without her. Carefully, he walked over her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then, the noticed the small, plastic bassinet next to Kallen's bed. An impossibly tiny baby laid inside of it.

Gino almost couldn't believe he was a dad. He had a son! How crazy was that? Gino walked towards the bassinet, and finally got a good look out of his son. He was no longer covered in goo, and his skin was now a healthy, pinkish color, not the purplish color it had been earlier. Now, Gino was able to noticed the blonde hair on his son's head, and that he had his mother's nose. But other than that, the baby looked just like him. He had his eyes closed, so Gino wasn't able to tell if he had Kallen's eyes or his. That night, Gino didn't get any sleep. No matter how tired he was, he couldn't sleep. He wanted to watch over the two most important people in the world to him. The second he would hear his son's soft cries, he would immediately go and calm him down. He could barely keep his eyes away from his son. The fact that this tiny human was his son, his child, still seemed almost impossible.

It was about four in the morning when Kallen finally opened her eyes. She had a massive headache, and felt like she had gotten run over by a knightmare. _'What the hell happened?'_ Then, it all started to come back to her. She was giving birth and suddenly everything around her started spinning and going black. _'Oh my god, my baby.'_ Panic took over Kallen's mind as she frantically started to look around the room for someone who could help her, given that she was in so much pain she could hardly move. Then, just as fast as she panicked she calmed down. Gino was standing not very far from her bed, his back facing her and facing a small, plastic bassinet.

"Gino…" She gently called for him, causing him to give a small jump.

"Kallen" In less than a second, Gino was right next to her. "You're awake, thank god." As gently as he could, Gino placed a kiss on her forehead. "You have no idea how worried I was."

"What happened to me? I feel like I got run over or something."

"You lost quite a bit of blood during the birth, and went unconscious. Never in my life have I been so terrified as I was then, when I saw the color drain out of your face...I thought I was going to lose you." This whole time, Gino had tried his best to keep himself together, but it seemed like his emotions were finally getting the best of him, seeing as tears starting to run down his face. Gathering whatever strength she had left, Kallen whipped his tears off.

"Hey, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She gave him a small, but heartwarming smile. "Now, I there's someone who I'm dying to meet. Could you please hand me my child?" Gino smiled and made his way to the bassinet and gathered his son in his arms. If his son looked tiny on his bed, he looked even tinier on his father's arms. Kallen's heart swelled with love and she saw the man she loved, carrying their son in his arms. Ever since she learned she was pregnant, Kallen dreamt of this moment, however, reality was so much better than her dreams. Carefully, Gino made his way back to the bed and passed the baby to Kallen.

The second Kallen had her baby on her arms, the whole world seemed to freeze. It was right at that second where Kallen knew she would much rather end the world herself before letting any harm come to this tiny little blonde. Kallen thought she would never be able to love anyone as much as she loved Gino, until she held her little boy. Now she knew he was the most precious thing in the world. "God, never in a million years I would've imagine one day, I would be in this situation."

"I know, it all seems like a dream, doesn't it?" Kallen nodded, not being able to take her eyes off her baby. Once again, Gino kissed the top of her head. "Thank you so much Kallen, for being in my life, for allowing me to love you unconditionally, and above everything else, thank you for giving birth to our son."

"Gino…" Kallen didn't even know how to respond to Gino's words. She was just so touched by them. "I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for not giving up on me, thank you for sticking with me through better and worse."

"You know, I think the little one needs a name."

"He sure does."

"We didn't discuss names before, I guess it just slips through the cracks."

"Well, we need one now." As if sensing they were talking about him, the little boy finally decided to go ahead and open his eyes for the very first time. Kallen and Gino were rather shocked by what they were seeing. The two of them were expecting their child to have blue eyes, since they two of them have blue eyes, but instead, their little baby was looking at them with the most incredible pair of silver colored eyes the two of them had ever seen. Neither one of them knew where the color came from, but their didn't care either.

"Gin." Kallen finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"I want to name him Gin, what do you think?"

"Gin...isn't that Japanese for silver?" Kallen nodded. "Well, I think that suits our boy pretty nicely, don't you think so Gin?"

Kallen wished she could just stop time right here and now. Never in her life had she been this happy. Growing up, she thought people like her never got a chance at happiness, yet here she was, with her loving husband by her side and a baby on her arms. Kallen had never been much of a believer, but right now, she was thanking every god out there for putting Gino on her path. That loveable idiot whom she used to hate, has now become her whole word, along with her baby. And her baby, her little Gin, god never in her life did she imagine she would be a mom. However, the second she saw her child, she knew there was absolutely nothing in this world she would rather be than a mother. Kallen never thought she would be getting her happy ending, yet here it was, and she will treasure it for the rest of her life.

 _It only takes an action to start a ripple effect._


End file.
